Drunk Memories
by bakura-touzoku
Summary: Marik has a horrible drinking habit which tends to lead to some confessions. This is how Bakura deals with those confessions and the feelings that come along with them. Theifshipping


Marik lifted his head up slowly. The aftermath of his drinking last night had hit him hard. Pieces of the evening flashed into his mind as he looked over the strangely familiar room. He looked around for his rod to be sure he hadn't been tricked into handing it over or some other foolishness in his merriness. He saw it neatly laid on top of his equally as neat clothing. He smiled as he recognized the folds and then the room. Bakura. Ryou must have woken up with him after Bakura put him to bed last night and tidied up. He sat up forgetting briefly about his headache and stretched. He tried, a little miserably to make the bed to Ryou's standards but knew his friend would be okay with his efforts and appreciate that much. He thought to get dressed but would rather wear something a little lazier to match his mood so carried the clothing pile into his own room. Well he was on his way to when he bumped into a very naked Bakura.

"Jesus Christ, Bakura! Put some frigging pants on!" He exclaimed.

"Hahaha that's not what you were saying last night." Marik stood still in shock horror.

"Wha-What do you mean? I'm not gay."

"I'm kidding, Marik. All my underwear's in the bloody wash."

"Then borrow some of mine you frigging poser! Frig!" He sped into his own room hearing Bakura laughing behind him. Damn that spirit wanted to drive him insane. He knew Marik was gay. As much as he tried to deny it when he was sober, Marik would always come out to him when he was drunk and forget it in the morning, which had been occurring almost daily for the last month or so. This had happened the previous night and Bakura couldn't take it anymore and had kissed Marik. He didn't exactly pull away but he wasn't kissed back either. He had hoped that'd it would be enough to make Marik remember what had happened and maybe make it possible for them to continue their relationship when he was sober. But Marik was yet to remember anything of the night before.

Bakura waited until Marik was out of earshot until he stopped laughing, then walked back into his room and put a clean pair of underwear on. He smiled sadly at the badly made bed and ran his hand over the corner, imagining Marik's there too. He shook his head. He only had these moments rarely. He wasn't overly interested in a full on relationship, he just knew he really fancied Marik. And it didn't help that he was usually showing off his abs, oh his abs. They were so defined. Bakura rearranged his growing boner under his boxers. He really didn't need Marik to point that out today. Not after last night. He frowned in frustration. Why couldn't that frigging Egyptian just tell admit to being gay when he was sober? Why did he have to be drunk every bloody night? Bakura clenched his jaw and punched the wall in anguish with a yell.

Marik ran in with a worried look and found Bakura on his knees clutching his bleeding fist. Tears spilling out of his eyes in fury.

"What the frig, Kura? Are you okay?" He collapsed next to his friend and went to put his arm around him before he felt it slapped away harshly.

"Get out, Marik." He looked at Bakura with saddened worry.

"Bakura I-"

"I said get out!" Bakura roared.

The anger in his voice was threatening and Marik felt his eyes welling up. He turned before Bakura had a chance to see or say anything.

Bakura wanted to follow his love but he knew he couldn't fix this one. He didn't know what to do but he knew better than to follow the Egyptian. He'd apologize at lunch. They were supposed to be meeting up to go out to lunch at Burger World but somehow he had a feeling those arrangements would be cancelled.

Marik had meanwhile run into his bedroom and started sobbing into his bed. He'd made sure to close and lock his door so that Bakura wouldn't come in to hurt him further. He knew he should never have trusted someone after his father. That was the final straw. Marik started to hyperventilate and weep uncontrollably. The cries soon turned into screams and he could hear the muffled sounds of Bakura trying to break into his bedroom to help but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed in fear and he felt his stomach clench and his lungs contract. The door caved in after Bakura kicked it down and cradled Marik in his arms. He wasn't unfamiliar with Marik having panic attacks over his past but he knew that this time he'd triggered it. He was careful not to touch Marik's back directly so stroked his blond hair to sooth him.

"I'm so so sorry Marik. I promise I'll never yell at you again. I'm so sorry."

Soon the sobs quietened and his breathing became calmer. He started to sniff into Bakura's still bare chest and he felt the tears run down his torso. He held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. Once Marik had relaxed Bakura gently pulled his face back to see the damage he'd caused. Marik's face was still full of fear, as if Bakura was his father. Bakura collapsed into Marik's shoulder and cried clinging to him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Kura? What did I do? Why were you so angry with me?" Marik looked up in innocent sadness. All Bakura could see was pain and betrayal. He sighed. He needed to tell Marik.

"You get drunk most nights Marik, you know that." Marik nodded, "Well, you always tell me something. Like every time."

"What?" He took a deep breath.

"Marik every night you tell me you're gay." Marik gasped. He started to flick his nails in anxiety, somehow he knew that wasn't it.

"We never did anything did we? I mean I'm still a virgin right?" Bakura couldn't help but be offended that Marik would think he'd do that to him.

"Of course you're still a virgin. I'd never take advantage of you like that. But ummm, last night I…" Marik looked at him with his wide violet eyes in fear and anticipation.

"Last night I kissed you. I'd hoped you'd remember this morning. I'd hoped you might remember and we might be something more. I guess when you didn't I got mad at having to pretend around you all the time." He looked down avoiding eye contact in shame.

"Kura… I'm sorry."

"No Marik never apologize. I should've let you tell me in your own time. I shouldn't have got mad over you wanting some privacy. Maybe I should go away for a while."

Marik looked down and then back up at Bakura in worry.

"But Kura I need you. My panic attacks you're the only one who can help me. You're the only one who protects me from my dad." Bakura held his love's arms gently.

"He's not your dad Marik. He doesn't deserve that title to you okay? And you can protect yourself. But if it makes you happy I'll stay." Marik gave Bakura a small smile of appreciation.

"Can I talk to Ryou?" Bakura felt this had not yet been resolved but would do anything for the blond in front of him.

"Okay Marik. Do you still want to go out for lunch?" Marik nodded vigorously with a smile. "Would you rather go with Ryou?"

"No I wanna see you Kura." Bakura flushed slightly and obliged with Marik's original request. He watched as his ring glowed a bright yellow. He shrunk by about half a foot and his usually scruffy hair had flattened. As Ryou came around he seemed embarrassed by his lack of clothing in front of Marik and he tried to cover himself with his scrawny arms. Marik threw him his dressing gown. In truth he didn't particularly wish to speak with Ryou but he wanted to get away from Bakura for a while. He hoped this wasn't too obvious to Ryou, he was insecure enough as it was.

"Hey Ryou do you wanna make breakfast with me?"

"Yes please." Ryou beamed. "Do you have any teabags Marik?"

"Always." Marik felt more and more relaxed with Ryou. His calm persona was a happy and peaceful contrast to his yami and was refreshing after the morning's events. Ryou ignored the broken door and the throbbing pain in his hand as he was familiar with Bakura's rage and made his way to the fridge. Marik quickly put on one of his brother's shirts that he'd kept with him and a short pair of trousers before joining him.

"Hmmmm what do you fancy Marik?" Well aside from your evil counterpart, I could go for some toast.

"I think toast, you?"

"Mm toast too." Ryou answered with a smile. Marik pulled the bread from the cupboard and put the slices in the toaster. He thought now should be the time to tell Ryou what he'd apparently kept telling Bakura. If he didn't Bakura might and he didn't want Ryou to think he didn't trust him.

"Hey Ryou? There's something I need to tell you." Ryou's smile faltered, worrying that he'd done something. "It turns out I'm- umm… I'm gay." Marik closed his eyes not wanting to see his friend reject him. Ryou's smile reappeared.

"I know silly." He chuckled, "Sometimes the ring talks to me. Not often but he did this morning and he told me what'd happened. He was worried you'd hate him for what he did last night but I knew you wouldn't remember." Marik pulled him into a hug, which was interrupted by the toaster popping. "Oh and by the way, the ring really likes you. Sometimes he doesn't actually talk to me but I can feel how he's feeling. When we're around you I know that he feels happy." Marik's violet eyes widened. Of course he knew this from the events from last night but he'd thought that they were purely driven by lust. The idea of Bakura having actual feelings for him made the Egyptian blush with happiness. Ryou gave a small laugh, he didn't know the spirit of the ring well enough to say whether or not he was a good match for his friend but seeing how happy Marik was at the mere mention of his name was enough for Ryou to be at least be supportive.

No more was spoken on the subject of Bakura. Ryou wondered for a while about the prospect of his body being used in a homosexual relationship since he was straight. He decided he'd bring up his concerns if the situation arose. Marik's worries were very different. He'd only recently come to terms with his sexuality and the thought of actually being with another man made him panic. The two sat in silence with their thoughts and stared at the TV screen. Every so often they'd try to initiate small talk but after a few failed attempts Marik excused himself to his bedroom and decided to have a nap.

"Marik?" His purple eyes flickered open to the sound of a low voice. He smiled as the met with the brown of his friend's. "Hey do you still wanna go to lunch? I'm hungry." Marik kicked off his quilt and sat up smiling.

"Of course I do. But first I need a much sexier outfit." He jumped up and started rummaging through his drawers. Bakura rolled his eyes and smirked as Marik bent over. Even in the baggy shorts he was wearing, Bakura could clearly see Marik's ass. He reluctantly left through the still broken door and went to get changed himself.

The pair met by the door, Marik in a tight, cut off vest and dark skinny jeans and Bakura in a white shirt and what were probably supposed to also be skinny jeans but looked oversized on his slender legs.

"Ready to go Kura?" Marik beamed.

"Yeah." Bakura smirked back. He'd been looking forward to this lunch for the past few days. It wasn't like Burger World was a big deal, but usually Ryou was out during the day and got to spend more time with Marik. Besides, he couldn't help but enjoy the date-like scenario.

"We're taking my bike." Marik stated, knowing that Bakura would say no if he was given the choice. He hated that blasted death trap of a vehicle, but he'd never openly admit to being frightened of something. So he simply grunted in response and followed. Marik pulled out his keys and unlocked the motorcycle before pulling his helmet from bellow the seat and passing it to Bakura. He hated that they only had one helmet and that Marik would always give it to him. He always insisted that his hair looked better 'blowing in the wind' than trapped under it but Bakura knew that Marik just didn't care for his own safety. Still he strapped it to his head and wrapped his arms around Marik's bare waist. He couldn't help but smile at the rare skin-on-skin contact and grinned into his friend's tattooed back. He kept his palms flat on Marik's stomach, trying to memorize every muscle beneath his fingers, wishing he could trace them individually. The bike revved into gear and Bakura tightened his grip and ever so slightly dug his nails in. Marik gave a slight laugh and then sped off.

By the time they arrived, Bakura was clinging to Marik like a koala and Marik had to practically pry him off when they pulled over. This same charade would ensue whenever they used the bike and Marik realized that that was exactly why he preferred it. The intimacy of clinging to one another and feeling Bakura subconsciously rub his hands on his stomach gave him butterflies that he couldn't previously explain. For the first time sober, Marik knew. Marik knew he was gay. Or at least there was a man in his life he wanted to be with, suddenly so desperately. As though anything he'd ever doubted fell into place. All of those uncomfortable moments when he felt something he knew he shouldn't, meant something to him, more than anything ever had before. He needed Bakura to be his and his only. And he had to tell him. Now.

Well maybe not right now, they were going out for a meal after all and he didn't want to confess all of this built up emotion in a public place in front of everyone. It had to be special just him and Kura.

"Two." Bakura requested as the waitress walked over to them. She walked them over to a table by the window overlooking Domino. Marik sat down, feeling a little flustered at his epiphany, opposite Bakura and pulled a menu over his face. Bakura looked at him, tilting his head to one side like a curious child. He was acting strange. Even by Marik's standards this was odd. But he thought nothing of it as he browsed the choices.

"Can I get you any drinks? Oh hey guys." Tea beamed down at the pair, "What can I get you two." Bakura grimaced at her revealing uniform at looked cautiously at Marik. He couldn't help but be relieved that he wasn't interested in her overly exposed cleavage.

"Um I'll have a coke please." Marik stated excitedly.

"Yeah, same." Tea grinned even more (if it were possible) and skipped off without another word. Bakura glanced at Marik, who was still reading, suspiciously. "What's going on with you? You're being weird." The blond looked up as if he'd not heard what'd been said.

"Nothing's up with me Kura." He pulled his cutest and most genuine smile that even made Bakura's lips twitch. "Never been better."

"Glad to hear it Marik. So what do you think you'll get?"

"Hrmmm I might get the veggie burger. Are you getting the steak?" Bakura grinned. His love knew him too well.

"I think I will yeah."

"Hey boys, you ready to order?" Tea had made her way over again with their cokes.

"Yeah, I'll have the steak and he'll have the veggie burger." Marik blushed at his partner in crime taking control. When he looked up, Bakura was flashing his signature smirk and winked at him, making him blush more.

"Hehehe okay. Any sides?"

"No that's all thanks." Marik didn't break his gaze with Bakura as he spoke. His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't bring himself to blink. He couldn't bear a second not looking into those chocolate eyes. Bakura was the one to look away, and Marik realized he'd leant forward slightly over the table. He composed himself and started sipping on his drink. Bakura chuckled and followed suit. "So Marik, what do you wanna do tonight?" Marik gasped slightly, choking on his drink. He spluttered and a drizzle of coke leaked from his nose. Bakura tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't help but snort in amusement. Even Marik gave a small chuckle as he wiped his wet face with a napkin. "Not like that you hussy. I meant do you wanna watch a movie or something, or we could play Xbox or you could hang out with Ryou if you'd like? Up to you." Marik thought for a moment.

"A movie with you sounds great Kura." Marik smiled warmly at his friend and he could've sworn he saw a blush appear briefly on the thief's pale face as he returned the smile.

"I look forward to it."

Their food came quickly and Tea was as perky as ever. Bakura took particular care in eating a little less violently as usual, knowing it made Marik a little uncomfortable. His efforts didn't go unnoticed and Marik mentally thanked him. Bakura continued his dominant attitude by paying for their outing, which was a surprise since he'd usually suggest dine and dash. They walked over to the bike and Bakura leant to get the helmet but Marik leant against the seat preventing him.

"Do you wanna go home straight away? We could do something fun."

"Depends. What do you suggest?" Marik's eyes lit up eagerly. He moved away from the seat and passed Bakura the helmet before climbing on. Bakura shrugged and fastened the helmet over his white hair. He wrapped his arms around Marik's waist again, reminding himself that this is why he loved this bike and Marik's stupid midriff shirts. Marik started up the bike and leant back so his head was next to Bakura's. "By the way fluffy, I'm gay." Before Bakura had the chance to make a sarcastic comment in return or even process what'd been said Marik sped off causing Bakura to cling in surprise.

"You what?!" He screamed over the wind.

"You heard! Besides you said I've already told you!"

"Yeah but never sober!"

"Well now I have fluffy!" He felt a soft vibration in his back indicating that Bakura was grumbling. He was glad his friend had taken it well. Even though he'd apparently said it before, it still felt like a first to Marik. Bakura could hardly contain his excitement. Marik was gay. This meant that they might have a shot together. That was if sober Marik even liked Bakura. He wasn't even sure if drunk Marik did. He then realized that he had no idea if Marik was even attracted to him, and it dawned on him quite suddenly that Marik might have his eye one someone else. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and Marik noticed that his grip had loosened quite worryingly. He slowed the bike slightly and used one hand to pull on Bakura's arm.

"Kura you're going to slip if you don't hold on!" His partner tightened his grip and nuzzled Marik's vest. He dug his nails into the soft cotton, not out of fear but in anger and, not that he'd ever admit it, sadness. His emotions confused him. On the one hand he wanted Marik all to himself but he also wanted him to be happy, and to his dismay the latter outweighed the former. He sighed dejectedly and Marik felt it although felt confused at its meaning. Wasn't Bakura supposed to be happy, he'd finally got what he wanted? Why wasn't he bombarding him with 'I told you so's? Still, his idea would surely perk up the thief's mood. He frowned, it had to.

"Ta Dah!" Marik spread his arms in an impressive manor.

"Marik this is a club."

"I know what it's called Bakura. This happens to be one of my favourite places. Here we can shake our groove things." Bakura let out a groan. This meant that Marik would be grinding up against anyone and everyone. He cringed at the thought. Not to mention there was almost no doubt that Marik would be drinking and that could lead to a whole manner of things that Bakura didn't want to think about. It was still pretty early so there weren't too many people. They walked over to the bar and took seats on the stools.

"So how comes this is one of your favourite places?" Bakura thought out loud.

"This is one of the few places that actually plays decent music." Bakura looked around. The wallpaper was peeling in the corners and the vinyl flooring was damp in places from what Bakura hoped to be alcohol, it wasn't exactly up to Marik's standards even if it played good music.

As the building started to fill with customers, Bakura noticed certain traits that he was sure his partner hadn't. Most of the patrons were men dressed in netting vests, leather, thongs and leopard scarfs. Bakura wasn't one for labelling people by what they wore and being gay himself, he didn't approve of stereotyping, but when Diana Ross's 'I'm coming out' began playing he knew exactly where he was.

"Marik?" Bakura half shouted over the music and drunken chanting, "You know that this is a gay bar right?" Marik chuckled and looked at his friend.

"Bakura that's preposterous, I'm not even g-" He stopped himself and started to giggle, "Sorry force of habit." The two laughed together before Bakura ordered them another beer each. "Hey Kura we should play never have I ever." Bakura tilted his head to the side.

"Not here Marik but I tell you what lets swipe a bottle of Grey Goose and get out of here." His eyes shone in delight and hope.

"Soon but we haven't even danced yet." Bakura's face dropped and he grumbled. Marik grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the bar and started to swing his hips. He grabbed Bakura's hands and started dragging him with his own sways. Once Marik was satisfied that he would dance on his own, he let go. He leant to the bar and grabbed their still closed beers and passed one to the merry Kura. They both laughed and danced and drank to the music. Marik's hands found their way to Bakura's body and they started running over his hips sending shivers up his spine and down his pants. He stammered slightly not knowing what to do. It felt good but he didn't want Marik to do anything he'd regret. He gently held Marik's arms and pulled them away from his body.

"We should probably head home soon."

"You should get the vodka you promised me Kura. I do like grey gooses." He giggled with a hiccup. Bakura rolled his eyes. The last thing his friend needed was more alcohol.

"Alright wait here I'll go get some." He strolled over to the bar and leant over it and gestured for the bartender. "Hey is there such thing as non-alcoholic vodka?" The man looked at him blankly.

"Yeah it's called water." Bakura rolled his eyes and walked away. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with such insolence. He started towards where he'd left Marik. A lump formed in his throat. He found Marik. However his arms were wrapped around someone's neck as they kissed. He swallowed and walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Marik do you wanna get out of here?" The other man involved in the kiss squared up to Bakura. Marik looked between the two.

"I think he's a bit busy with me at the moment, buddy." Bakura clenched his fists.

"I'm not your 'buddy'."

"Bakura chill this is umm."

"Osamu." He leant towards Bakura. "It means obtainer."

"Yeah well you're not gonna be obtaining anything tonight pal." Bakura snarled through his teeth. Marik seemed to miss that part of the conversation and merely giggled.

"Stop being rude Kura this is my friend." Marik fake frowned but soon started giggling again.

"Yeah 'Kura' be nice to me. I'm charming according to your friend here." He winked at Marik before pulling him into another wet snog. Bakura cringed away and grabbed Marik's arm.

"We're going." He stated. He knew it would anger him but it was for his own good. He pulled the complaining Marik outside the club (not forgetting the vodka) and dialed the number for a cab to pick them up.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going with him?" Osamu stormed after them and Bakura instinctively stood in front of Marik. He heard retching sounds and he slowly turned round to see Marik dry heaving into the road. "Y'know what? Keep your prissy boyfriend. I don't want that piece of crap." Bakura looked back to see Osamu strut back into the club. He knelt down and put a hand on Marik's back and pulled his hair away from his mouth.

"Kura?"

"Shhhhhhh. Hey Marik it's okay." He could hear in Marik's voice he was starting to cry.

"Bakura? Am I a piece of crap? The one guy I meet who I think likes me think's I'm a piece of crap." Bakura frowned.

"Trust me, the guy who really likes you thinks you're amazing. That bastard just wanted to get laid." Marik sniffed dramatically.

"You think so?"

"Uh huh."

"No you're meant to say 'I know so'." Bakura groaned.

"Oh well look what I got." He jiggled the bottle of Grey Goose in front of Marik and his eyes lit up.

"We can play games!" He sat up and clapped with joy. Bakura laughed and as Marik settled he had the overwhelming urge to kiss him. He bit his lip as through the physical pain would make the feeing go away.

"So what kind of games are you thinking?" He asked trying to distract himself.

"I have no idea but I wanna get pissed." He laughed though saddened that once again Marik would be too drunk to remember the night's events. Then again, he wasn't exactly put out with the prospect of Marik cuddling him. He snaked his pale arm under Marik's and wrapped it around his back lifting him off of the ground. "Bakura, why do you like me?" He was caught off guard by the seriousness of the question.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well I get drunk and hurt you and I kiss other guys in front of you and I know you like me but I do all of this to you so why?" The words cascaded out of Marik's mouth without room for him to change his mind. Bakura thought for a moment before answering.

"I-"

Do you remember when we started this mess, my heart was beating-

Bakura quickly pulled out his phone and saw that the taxi had just pulled up beside them.

"I'll tell you when we're home okay?" Marik nodded, although looking rather disappointed that his answer would have to be postponed.

Their flat wasn't too far away so the cab ride was short. Bakura opened the door for Marik and slung his right side over his shoulder for support. They made their way towards their apartment before Marik shrugged himself away. Bakura tilted his head, confused but before he had the chance to voice it, he felt soft lips pushed against his own. The cold wind blew around them but all of his concentration was on the warmth of the man in front of him. His hands instinctively held the blonde's waist close and closed his eyes. Everything was perfect. Then he tasted the alcohol on his partner's breath and he felt a stinging sensation in his eyes. He didn't push Marik away hard but he gently pulled away not wanting to offend him or make him think in any way he didn't want the kiss or any in the future.

"Tomorrow Marik, I can't like this. It's not fair." Marik lowered his head sadly. Bakura lifted the boy's chin so they were face to face. "It's not fair to either of us." Marik nodded in understanding although didn't try to hide his disappointment.

"Well its cold anyway, let's go in." Bakura fumbled with the keys and opened the door. The pair were welcomed by a gust on warm air and they rushed inside. Marik headed straight for the couch and flopped onto it.

"Kura it's cold." He whined.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do about it?" Marik held up his arms pathetically.

"Cuddle me?" Bakura grunted but made his way over nonetheless. Marik scooched to the edge so that there was space for Bakura to lay behind him. He wiggled his way between the back of the couch and Marik, wrapping his arms around the tanned boy in the process. Marik snuggled back into the warmth of the man behind him. He tugged on Bakura's arm and cuddled it close to his face subconsciously pushing his lips to his fingers clearly unaware of the effect his actions were having on Bakura. He lazily licked the tip of Bakura's finger and gently sucked on it before releasing his hold. He sharply pulled his hand out of Marik's reach and rested it on his waist. He shifted his hips slightly to rearrange his newly emerging problem. Marik's body sank further into him and his breathing slowed signaling that he was asleep. He leant into the boy's neck and kissed it gently, longing to mark it as his own. He sucked at it slightly getting lost in Marik's smell. He licked the slight red mark as if it'd fade with his touch.

Marik stayed rigid as his partner played with his neck. He stifled a moan and disguised it as a snore as Bakura somehow found a sensitive spot that drove him crazy. He felt Bakura pull away at the sound and he silently willed him to continue. Instead he felt a warm but sad sigh on his back.

"I'm sorry Marik." Bakura whispered to the 'sleeping' boy. He sighed again and sat up gently so not to wake him. He looked down and gently stroked Marik's leg before standing up over him to carry him to bed. Marik felt him get up to leave and although knowing it might embarrass the spirit he couldn't let him go.

"Stay with me Kura." He called out without opening his eyes. Bakura felt his stomach churn. Marik had been awake through his little 'activity'. He opened his mouth to speak but he quickly closed it when any sort of response caught in his throat. Trembling with the awkwardness of the situation, Bakura sat at the foot of the couch and searched for Marik's expression in the dark. Unbeknownst to Bakura, Marik was having an internal debate about his feelings to the man before him. There was no chance of rejection, obviously, but he still felt like he was being held back. There was an anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't pin point. He desperately wanted him. That was all he knew for certain. He wanted Bakura, but in what way? Right now he wanted his body next to his. As if he could read the boys mind, Bakura scooped him up off of the sofa and carried him to his room bridal style. Marik clung to Bakura's neck in surprise but soon nuzzled his chest making Bakura smile. Kicking the duvet out of the way, Bakura gently placed the sleepy Egyptian in bed and crawled in beside him. Marik turned to him, wanting him to hold him in his arms again. He nudged his head under Bakura's arm and rested in the crook of his neck, with Bakura's arm now comfortably draped around him. His breath tickled Bakura's neck and he wrapped his arm around his neck to tangle his fingers in the white hair. It was cold and soft in his hands as he played through the tangles. The spirit watched as the boy toyed with him, physically and emotionally and he roughly pulled him closer, stroking his hair as he did his.

"Kura?"

"Hmm."

"You never answered."

"What?"

"Earlier. I asked you why you liked me when all I do is mess everything up."

"You don't mess everything up Marik."

"That wasn't the question Bakura." Bakura sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

"I just do Mar I can't help it. It doesn't help that there's always those little things that you do that make me think you're interested and then I think I have a shot with you. You're funny and I like that you aren't scared of me. You take the piss and I like that. You're so darn confident and sure of yourself and I admire that. It's all of that. But it's also things like how your drink came out of your nose earlier because you were laughing so much and that there's always something you're excited about in the day even if it's been a shitty day and like nothing good has happened you can always find something that you're happy about."

Marik stared at the man before him, listing and ranting about him. He had a stupid grin on his face and it was like he'd lit up simply by talking about him. He felt his eyes water slightly at the way Bakura saw him. All of the things he saw as flaws, Bakura was acting as though they were his greatest features. Never once was his body mentioned, Bakura didn't care about that. There were more important things. Marik couldn't help but sniff and cry at what'd been said. Bakura snapped up and held Marik at arm's length examining his face.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" Marik gave a light chuckle and smiled at him.

"Yeah you did." Bakura's face tilted in confusion but Marik merely chuckled again. He wiped his face on his shirt and gave Bakura a lingering kiss on the cheek before rolling over. "Goodnight, Bakura."

"Goodnight, Marik."

So I might leave this as a oneshot unless anyone would rather it be continued but I kinda like where it finished. Let me know if you liked it or if Bakura was too ooc.


End file.
